Stuck With You
by HeMoIsBoss
Summary: Santana's thought process during the bedroom scene with Brittany


The rays of sun shone through the tiny gap between the light blue curtains, stirring Santana from her peaceful slumber. She cracks one eyelid open and then the other when she notices the beautiful blonde locks lying splayed out on the pillow beside her. Blinking a couple of times to get the sleepiness out of her eyes and to make her vision more clearer, Santana's breath catches in her throat when she's met with the breath taking sight of Brittany sleeping soundly right next to her. Her eyelids may be covering her captivating blue eyes, and she may be drooling slightly in her sleep, but to Santana then woman lying next to her is the most beautiful woman to walk on earth.

The feeling of small, hot, puffs of breath escaping Brittany's thin pink lips on her face makes Santana break out of her daze and the realisation of how close she is lying to her lover finally dawns upon her. They're so close that Santana can clearly and easily count each individual freckle on the blonde's face and can see the tiny creases in her forehead that she always has whenever she's sleeping. Craning her neck forward slightly, Santana gently and softly places a kiss onto Brittany's forehead, allowing her lips to linger on the pale skin for a couple of moments before reluctantly pulling away and resting her head back onto her own pillow.

Brittany has always been a light sleeper, so it comes to no surprise to the Latina when her girlfriend's face scrunches up slightly and she begins to stir in her sleep due to the sweet gesture. However, the blonde doesn't wake and instead snuggles in closer to Santana's side, tucking her head just beneath the brunette's chin before sighing in contentment. The innocent movement causes Santana's mocha brown eyes to widen, not because she's surprised by the action (it is one of their favourite position to cuddle in, after all), but because the feeling of Brittany's warm bare skin on top of her own is a gentle reminder to her that they are in fact both completely naked.

The memories of last night suddenly come flooding back to Santana, and she smiles bashfully at them, her body becoming more awake the longer she thinks about them. She remembers how once they had come home to Brittany's parent's house after a nice meal at Breadsticks, they had stumbled up the stairs to Brittany's room, unable to keep their hand off one another. Luckily for the two of them they had the house to themselves as Brittany's parents and sister were away visiting family and so they stayed up until the early hours of the morning making love to one another.

Santana smiles lazily and begins to thread her fingers through Brittany's golden locks of hair as she pictures her girlfriend laying naked beneath her on the bed, her body reacting to every touch and caress that the Latina places upon her. She loves being in control and topping Brittany because it makes her feel powerful, but at the same time she loves it when Brittany takes over and takes full control of her. She doesn't think she's ever been with someone who knows her body so well, but she guesses that's down to the fact that she and Brittany are so close that they know each other better than anyone else in the entire world. She knows where all Brittany's sensitive spots are, and the blonde knows the location of all of hers as well. In Santana's mind, she doesn't think there will ever be another human who knows her like Brittany does.

Allowing her thoughts to drift slightly, Santana begins to think back to the dinner that she and Brittany had at Breadsticks. It was delicious, as usual, and Santana thoroughly enjoyed herself. She's always loved going out and doing things with Brittany because her girlfriend was always able to make it fun and interesting. It never mattered where they were going or what they were doing, Brittany somehow managed to make it exciting and memorable. Usually whenever they go out on dates, they spend the time telling each other how beautiful they look, how much they love them and make idle chit chat with one another until it's time to go home to a night full of pleasure. However, last night was completely different.

Last night they spoke about feelings.

Not just any feelings.

Adult feelings, like the kind when you confess that you want to spend the rest of your lives with one another.

Now if this had happened two years ago, Santana knows for a fact that she probably would have frozen in her seat as soon as Brittany had declared her love for her and that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. She also knows that she probably would have brought her guard back up and hurt the love of her life because she was scared to admit that she too was feeling the same. However, this was two years after that and she was no longer scared to be herself and so the conversation went completely different to what it would have done back then.

The conversation itself had started out normally at first. They were sitting in a secluded booth at Breadsticks sharing a plate of spaghetti bolognese and a side order of shrimp, something they did most Friday nights together. It was just after Brittany had sucked up a strand of spaghetti that she had mentioned just how much she loved Santana, and since it was something that they told each other often, it didn't really surprise the Latina that much. She smiled at her girlfriend's words, feeling the butterflies flutter in her stomach like they always did when Brittany told her that she loved her, and then declared her love for the perfect blonde sitting opposite her as well.

Brittany had smiled bashfully at the brunette's confession and ducked her head shyly, breaking their intense eye contact for a few seconds. It didn't matter how many times Brittany and Santana told each other how much they cared for and loved one another, they always seemed to get bashful and shy about it. In Santana's opinion it was cute, and deep down she knew that one of the reasons they both acted this way was because they were both aware that if they hadn't of come back to McKinley when the glee club was ending then they wouldn't of had to confront their feelings for one another. If that hadn't of happened then Santana knows for a fact that she wouldn't of asked Brittany to move to New York City with her. After hiding their relationship for everyone during sophmore year at high school, both Brittany and Santana were masters at hiding their true feelings from others, and so it was obvious that if they hadn't of been forced to sort out their differences then it would have gone unsettled for years.

There was a moment of silence after Santana had declared her love, but after a while Brittany's cheeks turned a light shade of pink when she muttered that she had never loved anyone as much as Santana and wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. Once the words had left her mouth and travelled to the Latina's ears, she sat quietly for a moment and let them sink in. She wasn't upset or scared by them, in fact she felt the exact opposite. She felt touched and honoured that someone as wonderful as Brittany actually wanted to spend the rest of her life with someone like her, and could actually imagine a future with the two of them. When she finally came round to replying to her girlfriend, Santana could hardly form a sentence as her heart was hammering in her chest and her mouth suddenly felt dry, and so she smiled widely and told Brittany once again that she loved her more than she's ever loved anyone else in the world.

Although she never told Brittany this out loud during their dinner date, she felt exactly the same way as the blonde did. Ever since they had began dating in high school (even when she was terrified about anyone finding out about them) Santana had pictured her life with Brittany. She had always imagined them living in a small apartment together, doing whatever jobs made them happy and being totally committed to one another. It was those dreams that helped her to accept herself and embrace who she truly was. When she and Brittany broke up, and Santana began dating Dani, she still had those dreams with her blonde haired beauty, except she kept them at the back of her mind. At that point she never knew if they were going to come true or not, but she certainly wasn't just going to give them up that easily.

However, she brought her dreams back to the main part of her mind when she and Brittany took their mini vacation to Lesbos island because it was there that the brunette finally came to the conclusion that she knew all along; Brittany was the girl for her and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. She decided right there and then on Lesbos island that she wanted to make Brittany her wife and start a life together. Of course she knew that they could start a life together without being married and that there were obviously some concerns about marrying young, but in Santana's eyes they didn't even need to get married. Getting engaged was enough for her. It would show themselves and everyone else just how serious and committed they were to one another and that was enough for her.

She just wanted everyone to know how much she loved her girlfriend.

That's why, as soon as they returned from their mini vacation, Santana had gone to eight jewellery stores and shopped for the perfect engagement ring.

Santana begins to feel her heart pound against her chest as she thinks about the beautiful engagement ring she's bought for Brittany. It was a simple white gold band and had a single diamond in the centre of it. It wasn't the most expensive ring that she could have bought, but it certainly wasn't the cheapest either. Living in New York has really taken a toll on her bank account, so she bought what she could afford. She's certain that Brittany is going to love it no matter what. The rings itself is sitting in the back of the top drawer in her bedside table. She'd brought it with her when she and Brittany were flying out to Lima because she already had the perfect proposal plan thought out.

However, what she hadn't thought about was the implications the proposal was actually going to have on her. Ever since she had bought the ring she was paranoid that Brittany was going to find it, and the paranoia was driving her insane. Deep down she knew that there was no chance that Brittany was going to find the ring because her girlfriend wasn't the type of woman to snoop around. Still, she had to be extra careful, which was why she left the ring at her parent's house in Lima and then talked Brittany into staying at the Pierce household. Of course it didn't take much convincing for the blonde to agree since all of her family were away, which meant that they would have the house to themselves.

"Hmm... San?" The sound of Brittany's soft voice is like music to Santana's ears, breaking the Latina out of her thoughts. She looks down to find Brittany's head still resting on her chest, but this time she can see her beautiful blue eyes staring back up at her. "Your heart is beating super fast."

"Don't worry about it Britt." Santana stills the movement of her hand that's gently caressing Brittany's head, and glides it down her lover's body until it reaches her hip. She begins to draw patterns on the smooth skin there with her fingertips, noticing how the ticklish action causes her girlfriend to snuggle in closer to her. "Did you sleep well?"

"I always sleep well when I'm with you." Brittany states, tilting her head upwards and extending her neck so that she can place a lazy kiss on Santana's jaw. "I also had the best dream ever."

"Oh yeah?" Santana's voice is laced with curiosity. "What was it about?"

"It was about you and I." The blonde says, stifling a yawn as she does so. "I don't know where we were, but we were on our honeymoon... well at least I think we were, we both had rings on our ring fingers. Where we were staying was absolutely breathtaking, the weather was amazing and it wasn't too crowded. We were swimming with dolphins and we were just both really happy and it was like nothing else mattered, it was just a really nice dream."

"It sounds it." Santana hums in agreement, pressing a kiss to her girlfriend's forehead. She's pretty sure that she and Brittany must be connected in some way because she doesn't believe for a minute that it's just a coincidence that both she and the love of her life have marriage on their minds."We can add it to our bucketlist of things we want to do."

"Sounds like a plan babe." Brittany smiles as she begins to lightly scratch her nails over Santana's flat stomach, causing her to tense up slightly at the feeling. "Before we do that though I want us both to be living the dream. I want you to have produced your first single, I want to be your lead backup dancer, and I want us to be living in a cosy little apartment. I want us to be happy."

"I want that too, Britt."

The two women find themselves in a comfortable silence, but neither of them seem to mind too much. They're both too wrapped up in each other's presence to notice the sounds coming from outside, indicating that it's late morning and that they should probably get up and showered for the day ahead. Neither of them want to move because they both enjoy being in their own personal bubble, because that's the way it's always been. It's always been Santana and Brittany, or Brittany and Santana. It's just not right when their names are with anyone else's. Brittany and Sam never had a nice ring to it, and neither did Santana and Dani.

Santana and Brittany are meant to be together, and they're both more well aware of this fact.

"Santana?" Brittany's voice once again breaks the brunette out of her thoughts and she turns all of her attention back onto her girlfriend. She noticed the slight hesitation that escaped Brittany's lips when she called on her, and so she knows that whatever the blonde has to say must be serious. "Do you think I can make it as a dancer?"

"Of course you can baby." Santana replies automatically, her brows furrowing in confusion because she didn't think that she'd hear Brittany ever question her dancing abilities. "You're the best dancer I've ever seen, and you've already done mall tours with Mercedes. Even if at first it's difficult for you to get a dancing job, you know 'Cedes will never see you stuck, and once I have my first single out you'll be my dancer. Everything is going to work out."

"How can you be so sure?" Brittany questions further. "Anything could happen, San."

"You're right, anything could happen." The Latina nods her head in agreement. "But everything happens for a reason. I believe in you Britt, and I believe that your dancing career will take off one day. It might not happen straight away, but it will. I promise."

"If it doesn't..." Brittany starts, but trails off when she notices the disapproving look her girlfriend is shooting her way. "Do you promise that you'll stick by my side no matter what happens?"

"Only if you stick by mine."

Brittany can't help but smile bashfully at the comment and she shyly ducks her head so that it's once again resting underneath Santana's chin. "I promise." The blonde says, her voice just above a whisper as she searches under the blankets for Santana's pinky, linking it with hers once she's found it. "You're stuck with me."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Santana knew that this was definitely the girl that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.


End file.
